Crazy Lazurite
Original page: Crazy Lazurite Lazurite aka Crazy Lazurite - the best lazurite of the Homeworld, distinguished by its "ardent" statements and the pursuit of the Violet Zircon. In its mission, namely in the terraforming of various places and suitable for creating gems, it copes with a bang. His secret hobby is terrorizing the Violet Zircon along with his quartz squad. Refers to the species of lazurites (not lapis lazulis). If he were lapis lazuli, there would not be so many yellow and brown colors in it. Appearance Lazurite resembles the rest of lazurites and lapis lazulis, the only thing that doesn't look like is the legs. They are not as full in structure as the lazurites and lapis lazulis of female gender, and all for the reason that Lazurite has a male gender (which is very rare among lazurites, and among lapises there are only girls). He has pale blue skin with a large number of orange-brown blots and the so-called spray, yellowish on the shoulder and neck. Also similar can be seen on the legs. Lazurit’s face is sharp, his nose is wide and also sharp, his eyes are dirty blue. Half of the eyelids are colored in orange-brown, nose bridge, too, on the cheeks there are a couple of dots of the same color. Mad's hair is dyed indigo, has some kind of carrot-colored amber. The madman is dressed in a deep azure jumpsuit with a large yellow rhombus, a dark blue belt, the jumpsuit ends with a carrot part and a yellow diamond-shaped part on his legs. On Mad's feet are dark indigo boots. The growth of Lazurite is 165 cm that on 5 cm higher than any lapis lazuli (not lazurite), and the gem is located in the coccyx. Personality When it comes to work, Lazurite is workoholic and diligent, almost always copes best. In relation to most gems, he is practically indifferent, he tries not to communicate for a long time with his quartz detachment and personal pearl, because this takes away the time that Lazurite could spend on doing the job. In general, almost harmless. But if the Crazy notices the Violet Zircon somewhere, he can't be recognized. He begins to speak loudly and order the detachment to seize the poor and physically mock her with him. And most importantly, Zircon does not even dare to talk to anyone about the fact that this Lapis lazuli overtakes her from time to time. His habits: speak ardently at her, beat and crush Zircon's physical shell, trying not to puff it and not damage the stone, order the quartz detachment to follow Zircon so that it does not flee while Lazurite is distracted. Zircon does not dare to give him a rebuff either. Many people know about all this, but they don’t come to the defense of Zircon, but they boldly nicknamed the Crazy Lazurite. Gold also knows him and often jokes about him, to from Lazurite is zero of attention. History ? It is known that after the Great Court of the Cacholongs, Lazurite will fall into the Homeworld's Underworld (and not at all because of the mockery of the unfortunate Zircon), which the cacholongs will create during the Court. He will share this place with other gems that did not please the cacholongs, and with Rubellite imprisoned in a bubble. When, after exactly a thousand years, several gems rise up against the cacholongs, they will climb into the Underworld and, having freed Rubellite, will try to wash off, Lazurite will try to get out with them, and he will succeed. What will happen next is currently unknown. Abilities Like all gems, it can merge, return to stone for regeneration, bubble up objects, and live until the split. The weapon of Lazurite is hydrokinesis. Unique abilities * Hydrokinesis: Lazurite can manipulate water masses absolutely arbitrarily. * Hydrogenesis: Lazurite can secrete a certain amount of water. * Flying: Thanks to the wings formed from this amount of allocated water, Lapis lazuli has the ability to fly. ** Speed: Lazurite can reach speeds up to 150 km/h. This ability is not inherent in all lazurite and lapises. * Heating: Lazurite can heat itself to the limit of 100 degrees Celsius, as well as heat any other objects and substances, even without touching them. He can turn water into boiling water, or heat some thing. * Laser: With a strong impulse of emotions, Lazurite is capable of shooting two types of lasers: yellow from the right hand, blue from the left. Yellow makes the gem subordinate to Lazurite for exactly a couple of hours, and blue simply paralyzes the victim. Not a single laser is capable of puffing, let alone harming a gem stone. * Ultrasonic vibrations: Lazurite using a scream can move the victim, or even stun him for a while. He also has power over sound waves: he can, with a simple gesture of his hand, increase or decrease the volume of the sound sounding near him. A gesture up makes the sound louder, a gesture down makes it quieter. During a strong outburst of emotions, Lazurite purely mentally loses access to this section of this ability, but it can without any effort create waves using a deafening scream. Realitonships Deep Blue Pearl Lazurite is quite normal about his pearl, but doesn't surround it with excessive affection and care. Throws words with her rarely. Own squad of quartzes With them, Lazurite comes into contact more often than with a pearl. He is very grateful to them for helping him play with someone and hold her. Violet Zircon On the whole, to be honest, Lazurite does not hold evil on Zircon and never held on it. He just considers her his living toy, physically torturing which Lazurite receives a lot of pleasure. But he does all this far from evil, but from playful impulses. Zircon knows this, therefore it does not overshadow anyone and is not angry with Lazurite. But all the same, she can call or shout at him when she becomes too painful. Galery Терроризация.png|Crazy Lazurite, his quartzes, and poor Violet Zircon Безумный Ляпис Лазурит.png|If Crazy Lazurite would be Lapis Lazuli Crazy Lazurite from Lesya Kim.png|Art by Lesya Kim! Thank you so much for the work done!!! Possible fusions * Lapis Lazuli + Lazurite = Afghan Lapis Lazuli Gem Template:Gem Gemmology Sorry for gemmology with "lapis lazuli", not with "lazurite". Original text is about lazurite, but change all "lapis lazuli" to "lazurite" from the translator - very tiring occupation. To better imagine natural lapis lazuli, you should remember this picture - sunny summer day, you look at the blue-blue sea, which is decorated with snow-white lambs of sea foam, and in some places dark dolphins emerge, showing their bends of the body. The sky acquired the same hue, reflecting water, and merged into one single tone. The only difference is that on the top of this picture, gray and volumetric clouds move with bright spots .... Such a dense, bright, saturated color has lapis lazuli stone, which is one of the best inserts in silver jewelry. The most landscape (with inclusions of other minerals) stone is mined in the mountains of Italy, Afghanistan, France and the USA, in Canada and Chile, Tajikistan, as well as Burma. If we talk about cabochons that are sold in Ukraine, Italian and Afghan lapis lazuli are more common in jewelry made of 925 sterling silver. The radical ions of sulfate and sulfide give the ornamental stone lapis lazuli a rich color. But, as we already wrote above, lapis lazuli, like most natural stones, can be of a wide variety of shades - from sky blue to dark blue. In addition, blotches can be black, brown, golden, white, gray. Due to these differences, the following types of lapis lazuli are distinguished: - Uniform lapis lazuli - a stone of monophonic blue-violet or bright blue color. - Spotted lapis lazuli is a gem of blue-violet or bright blue, as well as blue with spots. It has a heterogeneous texture. Such a stone is less often used in jewelry, and more used in souvenir products - figurines, decor elements. - Streaky-spotted - blue-violet lapis lazuli or blue stone, on which there are wavy, straight or "curly" veins. Gems at all times had not only material value, but also spiritual. In the ancient great empires (Egypt, Akkad, Persia, Shkmer, etc.), it was believed that stones can not only bring aesthetic pleasure. Natural minerals can survive more than one generation. In Egypt, lapis lazuli in ancient times was called the “son of heaven” and it was believed that the blue stone was intended for the pharaoh as the successor of the sun god Ra on Earth. The stone was covered with significant statues of gods and rulers, but the tombs were filled with jewelry - bracelets, necklaces, earrings and rings - from lapis lazuli in silver and gold. Among the museum exhibits, gems depicting a scarab (beetle) with lapis lazuli have been preserved today. It was believed that such products will bring longevity and happiness even to a thief. The Sumerians believed that lapis lazuli in silver is a symbol of their supreme sky deity Inanna. In China, blue lapis lazuli on the caps of tangerines and other hats were considered a symbol of wealth and power. In South America, silver products with lapis lazuli were used in the culture of Native American civilizations. From magic is not far away and to alternative medicine. The first mention of this was recorded in Ancient Egypt - a medicine was made from lapis lazuli powder to remove poison from the body, and powder from bright stone was prescribed for eye diseases. Today, people who suffer from high blood pressure, insomnia, stress, and asthma use lapis lazuli. These people should wear lapis lazuli beads, and brooches will protect pregnant women from premature birth and facilitate toxicosis attacks. It is also believed that lapis lazuli has a good effect on the state of the blood and on metabolism. Many people use lapis lazuli products for rheumatism and radiculitis, for diseases of the thyroid gland, as well as for the lymphatic system. Many natural stones are considered the spiritual vehicles of man. Lapis lazuli has the strongest energy. It is she who teaches a person mercy, compassion, adds wisdom, develops mind and soul. Silver jewelry with lapis lazuli - mascots of scientists, doctors, psychotherapists, veterinarians (a stone helps to feel someone else’s pain better), judges, lawyers, as well as people who are involved in volunteering, charity work. There is also a belief that beads with silver and lapis lazuli “cleanse” a person of the negative, resentment, evil and evil thoughts that have accumulated over a lifetime. Life will become brighter and more prosperous, because lapis lazuli, as a side effect, attracts mutual love and, importantly, material well-being. Extinct feelings in the family will also help revive lapis lazuli. A bit about astrology. Many people believe that lapis lazuli in silver suits everyone. But Taurus, Libra, Virgo, Sagittarius and Capricorn should pay special attention to the blue stone, because it is their main talisman. Facts * Lazurite, so as not to attract the attention of others, sometimes encrypts his obscene exclamations with special, invented by him personally, incomprehensible, but harsh hearing exclamations. When no one is there, except for its quartz and Zircon, Lapis lazuli absolutely does not encrypt its mat-remat. Here you can hear several of their options: Exclamation of Crazy Lazurite 1 Translated as: "NOW I WILL BEAT YOU, F**K!!!" Exclamation of Crazy Lazurite 2 It is translated as: "THERE A VIALA, HOLD HER, F**K!!!" Exclamation of Crazy Lazurite 3 It is translated as: "YOU'RE CRASHING FOR YOURSELF?!!!" Exclamation of Crazy Lazurite 4 A special exclamation that does not have a translation. Used by Lazurite in exceptional and rare cases. * Crazy Lazurite has its own prototype in real life. His name is: Alexander Sagokon, a student at school-lyceum №9, the city of Yalta. It was he who also offended the author of the article in real life. * The cries of Lazurite are the reverse of the recorded cries of Alexander Sagokony towards the author of the article.